Everything She Does Is Magic
by Emily Shitification Fitch
Summary: Naomi is Gay and lives with Cook, One Day Cooks Friends JJ Invites him to see his Magic show, While Naomi is there she meets Emily, Will Sparks fly. do you believe in magic?.. Give it ago, remember i suck at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter of my new story! **

**Naomi **

Tonight was no different then any other night, ok it was a little different, Cook was bringing me out to see one of his mates shows, not just any show, this was a magic show, I have known Cook ever since Middle school, he's my best friend, he is always there for me when I need him, we share an apartment together now for the last 4 years, some people think he's my Boyfriend, I don't really mind, trust is I have never slept with a guy let alone dated one, I'm gay. Have been since I was about 14, Cook was the first person I told, he was really cool about it, unlike some, I lost a lot of my friends after I told them. Guess that's when you really find out who your friends are huh?, but Cook was amazing about it, even though it doesn't put him of trying to get a shag.

"So where we going again" I asked walking into the living room were Cook was sitting, feet up watching TV

"Its my mate JJ, he's been asking me to go for the last few weeks"

"And how come I never met this JJ before" taken a seat next to him putting my legs over his

"He's been away hasn't he"

"So were really going to go to a magic show?"

"its not just magic he does is it? He does that trance thing and all. Fucking ace at it too"

"he does hypnosis?"

"Yeah, wait till you see it Blondie, its Mint! Quite like your tits from this angle" I playfully slapped him across the arm which just caused him to throw his head back in laughter

"You ready to go then?" I asked standing back up

"Ready when you are babe"

"I not a babe" cocking my eyebrow at him

"Like I said before ill be the judge of that" he replied while standing up and putting on his jacket " you think ill pull tonight?" Cook asked as we walked to the front door

"Maybe, if not you can ask JJ to put someone in a trance for you" Cook Bellowed out in laughter at this

"We shall see, come on, let the magic begin!"

Well this should be eventful

We Reached the Venue at about 8.30, it was pretty packed I must say. Though Cook had said something about two seats at the front being saved for us, great front row seats just what I wanted. We couldn't of been any closer 2 seats at the front, centre of the row.

"This is Gonna me mint eh Blondie ?" I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh

"I guess, if there making balloon animals, I want a dog"

" I think he does that an all" Cook replied big grin plastered on his face

"Great" I shot back sarcastically

Just at that the lights went out and the spotlights on the stage came on. Some guy started talking over a speaker, telling us to get ready for a night we wont forget, great, I really should be at home, I have a lot of work to do for my classes at Uni, Right then a guy wearing a tux came running onto the stage, he really didn't look like the type of guy Cook would be friends with.

"Thank you for all coming here tonight! Now lets begin shall we, as you can see I have nothing in this hand, and nothing in this hand"

After that I was zoned out off in my own little world, well no really what I was thinking is I wonder if this place sells beer. I could do with a beer right now, I really needed a smoke. I tried to get Cooks attention to let him know I was going outside, he was to engrossed in the show, so eventually I just hit him on the arm and waved my pack in front of him, he just nodded and turn back to watch the show, The cool air hit my face as I got outside, taken a stick from my pack I lithe up, leaning back against the wall and looked up at the night sky in front of me, suddenly a voice appeared from the left hand side of me

"I couldn't bum one of those off you could I?" It was low, pretty husky

I turned my head to see a woman with crimson hair and a big smile on her face looking right at me. I couldn't help myself and shot her a smile back holding out the pack to her.

"Thanks" she replied as she took my lighter and set the flame to the end of her cigarette " I left mine inside"

"Its fine"

"Fuck its cold tonight" I looked at what she was wearing, she had a black trench coat covering most of her body, sparkling silver shoes on her feet

"I like your shoes" she looked up at me shooting another smile

"Thanks, there not really my favourite to wear" laughing at what she just said

"There very… eye catching"

"And not very comfy" we both let out a small laugh before it returned silent again " Well I better go back inside before I freeze to death" stubbing out the cigarette " Thanks for the.. You know"

"Anytime"

"Maybe ill see you later"

"Yeah maybe after the amazing show" I said while rolling my eyes. She just giggled

"Trust me it gets better. you'll enjoy it. I'm Emily by the way" she reached out her hand to me

"Naomi" I took her hand in my own. Shocks flew up my arm as we shook hands

"Nice to meet you Naomi, I really gotta go back in, talk later yeah?"

"Sure"

She nodded her hand at me and walked back inside, I guess I should be getting back in myself, taken one last drag I stubbed it out and headed back inside taken my seat once more. I noticed myself looking around trying to spot the red head. I was in no such look. Though there was a big crowed. Ill guess id love after the show. Turning my attention back to the stage now and listening to JJ.

"And now Lady's and gentlemen for my next trick I will need the help of my lovely assistant, can you all give a big cheer Emily!"

Everyone started clapping, everyone but me that was, I was too busy looking up at the woman in front of me, the woman I had spoken to outside moments ago, she now had the coat off and was wearing a sparking black dress that went with her shoes. My eyes were now glued to the stage

"see I told you you'd enjoy it Blondie" Cook said nudging my arm

"Yeah I think your right" not taken my eyes off the stage for a moment

My mind shot back to what Emily had said to me out "_Trust me it gets better. you'll enjoy it" _and do you know what Emily. I think I just might, its getting better already.

**Well there you have it! Chapter 1. Please let me know what you think so far and if I should carry on with this story. I would really like your advice. Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. This chapter is not that long I know I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things **

**Naomi's Pov **

The show went on and I couldn't take my eyes of Emily for a second. Something inside me was telling me that if I looked away from her for one moment she would disappear like it was some part of that act. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help but listen, I wanted to listen I could hear Cook next to me laughing at something that just happened on stage. I took a quick look to my left at him and then my brain kicked in I quickly looked back to Emily, she was looking at me I shot her a small smile and received a wink, she winked at me I looked around to Cook again still smiling to see he had his hand up in the air when I looked around I seen that almost everyone there had. Why was their hands up I put my hand up just so it looked like I was paying attention to the show and not just perving on Emily the while time.

"You" I looked up to see JJ pointing at me oh fuck "Come on up" I stood up and walked up to the stage

"Nice one Blondie" I heard Cook yell from behind me,

What did I just get myself into I thought as I stood next to JJ on the stage looking out at the crowed, my heart began beating faster

"Now miss what is your name?" JJ pointed his mic to me

"Naomi" I mumbled into it

"Now Naomi if you would like to take a seat" He said pointing to a chair next to him

I quickly sat down feeling quite sick now

"Now Naomi I want you to look at this watch and when I move it I want you to follow it with your eyes okay?"

"Okay"

What the hell is he doing! He held out a pocket watch in front of me and began moving it from side to side my eyes started to follow it

"Now Naomi I want you to listen to me but keep your eyes on the watch" I nodded keeping my eyes on the watch "When I count to three you will fall into a deep sleep" oh great I cant wait to see how he get's out of this

"One, Two, Three"

Everything went black

**Emily's Pov **

The crowed applauded and cheered as Naomi went out cold, by the expression on her face before hand I don't think she thought it would work, I've seen Jay do this enough times to know it does

"Now Naomi when I place my hands on your shoulders you will wake up and you will be at dinner table at restaurant eating your favourite meal"

JJ walked around behind Naomi a put his hands on her lightly Naomi's eyes opened and she began to act as if she was cutting something in front of her and slowly bringing her invisible fork up and down from her mouth, everyone around her was laughing and cheering including myself Naomi seemed to focused on her meal to care

"Now I will place my hands down again and you will fall back into a sleep" she did right away her hands falling to her sides

"I'm afraid we only have time for one more folks" JJ said to the crowed who all let out a giant aww, trust me its like working on a pantomime sometimes.

"Now Naomi this time when you wake up I want you to find someone in the room who you think looks beautiful and give them a quick kiss on the check" he placed his hands down once more

Naomi Opened her eyes and stood up looking out into the crowed. I loved this trick it was always so funny, everyone was laughing again and some guy down the back was yelling up "She's looking for me I'm down here babe" The crowed started laughing louder some even cheering but it wasn't because of the guy I turned around to find Naomi standing in front of me, my stomach dropped I looked up into her bright blue eyes she leaned forward giving me a quick peck on the cheek, my skin tingled were her lips hand touched JJ was looking over at me in shock, Naomi walked back to her chair and sat down again everything was blurry, next time I looked over she was asleep in the chair I could see JJ's Lips moving as he spoke but I could hear no words I looked over to Naomi again and she was awake blinking her eyes around the room she looked pretty lost. Noise suddenly rushed to my ears

"Everyone give it up for Naomi" JJ yelled to the crowed as the cheers and whistles filled the room, Naomi walked off the stage and took a seat next to her friend. I think he was her friend he leaned over and started talking to her while laughing, she looked at him in shock her eyes shot up to mine her cheek went a tint redder, I looked away and over at JJ to see him bowing

"Everyone give a cheer for my amazing assistant Emily"

I took a bow and smiled out at the crowed, Naomi's eyes were glued to me I need to get off this stage. I needed a cigarette.

I ran back stage putting on my coat and walking outside as soon as the night air hit me I felt ten times better. That was until I looked to my left. Naomi. How the hell did she get outside this fast. Its like magic or something. I sent her a small smile but she just continued to look at me.

"You okay?" I asked trying to get her to stop looking at me like that, she stayed silent I tried again " Oh hey I owe you one of theses" I held out my open cigarette packet, she looked down at it small smile appeared on her face as she took one from the box

"Thanks" she said as she put her lighter to the end "So" she tuned to look at me again

"So"

"What went on in there?"

"A magic show" I replied grin spreading across my face

"Funny"

"you really want to know?" I asked raising an eye brow at her

"I really do I wouldn't of asked if I didn't now would I?"

I took a few steps over to her till we were standing so closed I could feel her hot breath on my face I leaned over till my lips were no more then an inch away from her ear and whispered

"Come out with me tonight and you just might find out"

**I'm so bad at updating my story's right now. There's a lot going on at the moment, thinks should calm down in a week or so … I hope. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/story alerted the last chapter means a lot. I will try up date again soon. If you want to leave a review and tell me where you would like to see this story go please do. Could use a bit of help with this one. Cheers **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no excuse! I know I didn't update since November! *hangs head in shame* …. I have nothing else to say … Enjoy? **

**Chapter 3**

**Naomi's Pov **

I was left standing there shocked. Did Emily just ask me out? Did I say yes? Did I even answer? Are we going out? I threw my smoke onto the ground not able to finish it now that everything was spinning around my head. Fuck sake I needed to find Cook.

I walked slowly back inside pushing my way through the people who were making there way home and seen Cook down the back of the room talking to JJ. I made my way over and stood to the side of him still unable to speak.

"Fucking ace show Jaykins! Really top notch"

"Well thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"I think its only right that we go down to Keith's for a pint and get FUCKING WASTED! What do you say Jay?" Cook asked throwing his arm around JJ

"Um, yes, but not much for me, but yes we can do that"

"Ask your bird to come along yeah?"

"My b -bird?"

"Emily! Yeah? Bring her along we'll make it a threesome! Fuck Naomikins didn't see you standing there. Your coming along too yeah? Foursome it is then!"

Out of nowhere I heard that husky voice appear again. I looked up to see Emily standing next to JJ, Her clothes were different well yeah I didn't think she normally went out in what she was wearing on stage, fuck sake Naomi now your thinking about it you perv stop it!

"Count me out guys" Her eyes locked with mine "I got, Other plans"

"Well that's a shame Emilio man next time yeah?" Cook replied myself still not quite sure what to say "Guess its just the three of us again!"

"Actually!" All eyes turned to look at me "I.. um.. I'm not going to go either. I told um.. Effy I would meet up with her later so… "

"Right, I thought she was out with Fred's tonight?" Cook asked looking confused

"Yeah well she is but I mean she called me, before the show started, said she wanted to meet up didn't she" My eyes locked with Emily's again who now looked like she was trying her best now to smile

"Aright so just me and you JJ. Ill see you at home later yeah?" Cook say now looking back from JJ to myself.

"Yeah, sure"

"Lets go mad JJ" Cook says as himself and JJ head to the exits

"No remember not mad just some drinks" I heard JJ reply just as the got out the door.

I looked up at Emily who was now standing in front of me smile she was holding in now taken over her face.

"it's a shame you have to go meet your friend I was hoping we could of" She took a step closer to me, I could feel her breath on my face "Hung out" my breathing catches in my throat I cant stop looking from her eyes to her lips

"I didn't, I mean I don't, fuck" I stop talking and try and gather myself. What the fuck is she doing to me." I'm not meeting anyone" I finally get out after a few moments

Emily leans in closer her lips are no more then an inch away from me. Fuck she's going to kiss me "Good" she takes a step back and grabs my head. "Lets go then" she says before she pulls me along after her.

An hour later and I find myself sitting on a bench while Emily went off to get some ice-cream. What is this? Is this even a date? Are we just hanging out? Is Emily even gay or is she just messing around? I have no idea what's going on here. But I do plan to stick around to find out. Out of nowhere there was an ice cream cone put under my nose. I looked up to see Emily standing over me with a wide grin on her face.

"Well go on then, get stuck in" I took the ice-cream from her and held in front of me as she came around the bench taken a seat next to me

"Thanks" I mumbled to her

"So tell me about yourself then" she asked turning to face me

"Not much to tell really. I've lived in Bristol since I was four, just myself and my mum. Went to school, meet Cook, and now we share a flat together" she nodded along with what I was saying "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me about yourself?"

"Why?" her eyes meet mine and I couldn't help but just looking at her for a moment before responding. There was something about this girl. She was hiding something

"Because I'd like to get to know you" I replied a moment later

"But why?" this better not be one of those all my answers is going to be why conversations Cook did that to me one night till I kneed him in the balls to stop

"You seem nice"

"How do you know that when you don't even know me?"

"well how can I know any different if you never tell me anything?" I shot back causing a grin to spread across her face

"Fair point" she took a lick of her ice cream "So what do you want to know then?"

"Anything" I replied looking out ahead of me

"Well, I lived in Bristol all my life. I have 1 brother. Younger and I have a sister"

"Younger?"

"Older. Only by six minutes though" I looked at her confused for a moment "Twins"

"Oh right, yeah, cool"

"So, Naomi do you have a Boyfriend?" I almost chocked on the bit of cone in my mouth

"No, no boyfriend" I turned and looked at her. She seemed satisfied with the answer "I'm gay, so having a boyfriend doesn't really work for me"

"Right, sweet"

"So are you going to tell me what happened on that stage back there?"

"If you like"

"I would"

"Okay, You kissed me"

What? No I didn't .. did I? shit apologies and run. No fuck shit. Oh god.

She must of sense that something was wrong

"Relax yeah? I'm not complaining. It just . Threw me of a bit that's all"

"How? I mean Why?"

"Because it scared the crap out of me. I've seen JJ do that trick a million times now and you're the first ever person who turned to me, you saw me up there and that scared me" she looked down at her hands. The cocky girl who asked me out. Well may have asked me out we still didn't clear that up had no changed into this other person. It was like magic or something.

"Then why did you ask me out?" It came out of my mouth before I could stop it "Shit. I mean-" she cut me off

"Because it also excited me at the same time" she looked at me. Her eyes had gone a shade or two darker "That's why I asked you out"

"Okay" its all I could say back

"I want to get to know you Naomi. If you will let me. If you want me too"

"I think id like that" a smirk spread over her face as she stood up pull me up with her

"Well lets go do that then"

I followed her. I had no idea where she was taken me. But now I was the one who was excited


End file.
